When Sorry Doesn't Cover It
by seattlegracegirl
Summary: Emma screws up...badly. Things that are said, can't be taken back, but can they be forgiven?
1. Chapter 1

**Written for Gunner4life as thank you for all of her wonderful reviews. The prompt was that this time, it's Emma who is in the wrong in their relationship. Whether it was fixable and who else was involved was writers choice, so I hope you enjoy!**

**** SQ ** ** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ ****

Regina took one last look over the table she had laid, smiling at the way the candlelight flickered over the place settings, highlighting the orange and reds of the flowers she had placed in centre of the table. Flowers she had picked herself from the Enchanted Forest earlier that day when testing Emma's gift. Hearing keys in the front door, she quickly straightened out her dress before trotting through to the foyer, watching as the door swung open and the sheriff stepped inside.

"Hi," she smiled, leaning in to place a kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"Hey," Emma replied, stepping back to pull off her coat. The blonde looked Regina up and down, her eyes roving over red heels, the tailored black dress and perfectly coiffed hair. She followed the older woman through to the dining room, taking in the scene in front of her. What was the woman even thinking? "What the hell is this?" she hissed.

Regina turned to the blonde, a frown decorating her features. "What?"

"You think that one fancy dinner is going to apologise for what you've been doing with him?"

Regina continued to frown. She continued to stare at the blonde, not understanding where the sudden behaviour was coming from.

"Are you not even going to say anything?" growled Emma, rounding on the brunette. "Not even one word in your defence? Or did you just think I was too stupid to even notice?"

Regina stepped back as Emma advanced, her anger written all over her face. She had been in many verbal spars and even physical fights with the blonde before, but she had never before been afraid of her.

"You did, didn't you? You thought I was too stupid to fucking notice? That you could just go and do what you want with whoever you want, and I would be none the wiser! It's sick Regina!"

"Emma-"

"NO!" shouted the blonde, advancing on the smaller woman. "You've had time to say your piece. Now it's my turn!" She started pacing, meanwhile Regina remained still and silent, her back against the wall. "Did you ever even care? Or was I just a convenient amusement, huh?" She shook her head, her blonde hair flying. "Do you even know _how_ to care? Or are you just that fucked up? You probably enjoyed toying with me! Got your evil little kicks watching the clueless Sheriff! You and Jefferson probably laughed about it together!" Finally the blonde looked up to where Regina was cowering in the corner, tears in her eyes. "Well, no more!"

Regina watched helplessly as the blonde turned on her heel and stormed towards the front door. She heard the front door slam, and found herself unable to move. She wanted to chase the blonde, to explain, but she knew right then that the blonde wasn't going to listen to reason, and that nothing she had to say right then was going to help calm her down. Instead, all she could do was cry. She felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks, and made no effort to hold them back.

Instead, she pushed herself away from the wall, moving to take her seat at the perfectly set table. She looked longingly at the full wine glass that sat by Emma's plate, but refused to let herself indulge. Instead, she reached and plucked one of the flowers from the vase in the centre of the table, inhaling the familiar scent. She wondered how tonight, that had meant to be one of such celebration, had gone so wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

"Jefferson will you be careful!" scolded Regina as the man raced around her basement like an excited child. "I swear, if you break anything, I will break you!"

"And then how do you plan on carrying this out?" he asked, returning to his investigation of the room.

Rolling her eyes, Regina chose to ignore him and moved to the corner of the room, where she removed the sheet that covered the huge floor length mirror that she had spent the past few weeks working on. She jumped when the hatter's voice was suddenly very close to her ear.

"You carried out all the preparations I suggested?"

"Yes," hissed Regina. "Although I'm sure not all of them were necessary."

"Better safe than sorry, Regina," smirked the hatter, shifting to inspect mirror. He ran his hands over the frame, carved and painted with runes and magical symbols. "I'm impressed. Although you have fairly taken your time over it."

The former Evil Queen narrowed her eyes at the man. "It is rather difficult to fit such delicate work in around the Sheriff being home."

"Ah yes, I'd almost forgotten you two love birds now nest together," he said chuckling to himself. "So, shall we move on? You still have the hat?"

"What remains of it, yes," confirmed the witch. "You still think burning it is the best option?"

Regina was still coughing as she helped the hatter put the ashes around the frame of the mirror. That hat had produced more smoke than a thing of its size should be capable of when burning. "So this should create a boundary for the portal?"

"The hat was the original boundary, so yes, in theory at least," replied Jefferson. "Then with your containment spells, it should be enough to stabilise the frame of the mirror as the portal boundary. And then, we only need your very special ingredient."

Regina nodded. "That we'll get to tomorrow. I only plan on casting the necessary spells today."

"I'm intrigued, you Majesty," said Jefferson as he continued to work. "You seem very eager not to over exert yourself."

"And you may remain intrigued, Jefferson," she replied. "My reasons for what I do are my own, and while I appreciate your help, I do not appreciate your prying. I intend to take my time in the casting of these spells. I'm sure you can appreciate that I do not want to take any chances in the creation of this portal. I would never forgive myself if something happened which I could have prevented."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the follows and comments on this story so far! You guys have been amazing, and have spurred me into making this, once again, longer than I intended!**

**I should clarify at this point though, this is slightly AU, in that Snow and Charming and others have chosen to return to the Enchanted Forest, but that Regina, Emma, Henry and Ruby along with a few others, have remained in Storybrooke.**

**** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** **

Emma barely even glanced at Henry and Ruby as she stomped into her old apartment, eyes red and hair askew. She said nothing as she moved straight to the drinks cabinet, opening her bottle of scotch and filling a tumbler, before emptying it, and repeating the action twice more.

"Emma?"

The blonde turned at the sound of Ruby's tentative enquiry.

"What happened?" asked Henry, peeking out from behind the she wolf. He had seen Emma have a few drinks before, but this was different. The look in her eyes scared him.

"Kid, you should be in bed," said Emma, in a whisper, looking away.

Bravely stepping out from behind Ruby, Henry came to stand in front of his birth mother. 'No, I'm not going to bed until you tell me what happened!"

"Kid, please, just go to bed," said Emma, screwing her eyes shut as tears filling her eyes once more. "You don't want to hear it."

"Don't tell me what I do and don't want to hear!" he shouted, grabbing the glass which Emma sought to refill. "You're my moms, and I want to know what's wrong!"

Snatching up the bottle in place of her glass, Emma took a long swing before replying. "Your mother is a cheat."

Henry immediately frowned, having no clue as to how Emma could have reached her conclusion. He knew what his adoptive mother had been doing, and it was a long way from cheating.

"What?" asked Ruby, equally as confused. She had also been roped into keeping Emma occupied while the former Queen worked out her plan, and she knew that none of what Regina had been doing was ever intended to hurt Emma.

Emma sighed. "Regina is a cheat, and tonight when I went over, she had this big dinner cooked, as if that could make it all better," she said, letting out a dark snarl of laughter. "She didn't even deny it!"

Henry stepped forward, putting a hand on Emma's arm. "My mom's not a cheat."

The blonde scoffed, "She's the Evil Queen, she's done worse."

At this, Henry took a step back, colliding with Ruby, who stood with her mouth hanging open. Both looked at her in utter disbelief. Emma, who for months had been the one shouting at anyone who dared call Regina Evil, defending her with everything she had, was now calling her a cheat.

Taking another long drink from the bottle, Emma shook her head. "And what makes you such an expert, huh, Henry? Because I'm pretty sure, clever as you think you are, you haven't noticed that she's barely even touched me recently, that she's been reeking of cologne and smoke, how she's always so _tired_ when she comes to bed!"

"Emma!" growled Ruby in warning, not wanting Emma to say something she'd further regret in front of Henry.

Henry, tears in his eyes, just shook his head. "It's not because I'm clever that I know she's not a cheat," he said, his voice never wavering. "It's because I know her and how much she loves you! And because I know that she's so tired because she's been working on a surprise for you!" He shouted. Pausing he took a deep breath. "She knows how much you were missing Snow and David, so she's been working with Jefferson to try and open a portal so they can visit," he added in a quieter voice, taking in the way Emma's face fell before turning away and heading upstairs to bed.

"Emma, what have you done?" asked Ruby, gathering the now distraught woman in her arms.

Her words broken by sobs, Emma tried to find the words. "I've fucked up…so badly…fucked up so bad I wouldn't even blame her if…if she didn't want to fix it…"


	4. Chapter 4

"You have the magic ingredient?" asked Jefferson as he practically skipped down the stairs to the basement.

Forcing herself to be patient towards his childlike attitude, Regina followed at a more sedate pace behind him. "I do."

On reaching the bottom step, he turned suddenly. "I'm curious as to how it looks."

Regina pulled the glass vial of True Love from her pocket, allowing the hatter to inspect the contents.

"Her magic is gold," he commented, watching the royal purple and gold mists swirl around each other. "Figures." Seemingly satisfied, he stepped back, allowing Regina to make the final step into the basement. "So are we going to jump right in?"

"Our arrangement was that you jump first, and providing you jump back, I join you," the former Queen reminded him.

"Yes, yes!" he nodded, waving off the comment. "I know. I'm just excited to feel that portal jumping high once more!"

Regina rolled her eyes. It seemed the hatter was just as much of a junkie as ever, even if now he no longer indulged in most of his recreational pursuits on account of his daughter. She watched as he swept the cover from the mirror with a theatrical gesture. "Time to throw your love forward."

Regina stood in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath before throwing the vial against the glass, gasping as surface rippled and began to swirl.

Jefferson stepped forward, placing his hands carefully against the surface, directing the portal, closing his eyes as the familiar dizzying feeling tugged at his mind. Finally, he stepped back, smiling when the mirror's surface settled into a view of the Enchanted Forest. Flashing a grin at the former Queen, he eagerly stepped through the surface, returning only a few moments later. He swept low, in a bow, holding out a flower freshly picked from the floor of the forest. "Your portal, your Majesty."

Accepting the flower, Regina smiled kindly at the hatter, glad that they were once again on good terms. "Jefferson, I don't know how I can repay you for this."

His manic grin didn't fade. "I was actually wondering when the topic of payment would come up."

The brunette regarded him warily.

"Don't look so concerned, your Majesty, I'm hardly asking for your first child," he chuckled. He gave her enough time to visibly relax, before speaking again. "My daughter is."

"What?" Regina asked, eyes wide.

"My only request for payment, is that when Grace asks Henry if he'd like to go out with her, that you allow him to. She's a girl with a crush, Regina, and I'm merely an indulgent father."

The witch's first response was to say no immediately. Henry was still so young…She looked up at Jefferson, who stood before her, patiently waiting for her to work through the minor crisis in her head. "I shan't say that I'm entirely supportive of my child 'dating' so early, but if they are adequately supervised, then I shall not object…too loudly."

The hatter grinned. "I wouldn't worry, Regina. Grace has only just blushingly plucked up the courage to ask me if she can invite Henry to her birthday party. I think 'dating' is still a long way off. As I said, it's a crush. There'll be some hand holding, and perhaps a peck on the cheek if one of them is feeling particularly bold."

Regina pressed her lips together in a firm line. She still wasn't particularly happy about it, but she would learn to live with it, so long as it remained the innocent notion Jefferson made it out to be. There was no point in worrying herself more if it wasn't necessary. Henry might even say no when asked. She could only hope.

"And if it's love, well, Henry would be the one to know all about it," added the hatter with a smirk. "True Love seems to run in his family."

Regina leveled a glare at him.

"Even you can no longer be angry at the notion of True Love, Regina," Jefferson smirked. "After all," he gestured to the mirror, "You've just shown your own powerful enough to break down the barriers between worlds."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm honestly amazed at how popular this has been! I can only thank you guys for being so supportive and eager to read! Happy reading!**

**** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ****

Catching sight of Emma on the front porch of the mansion, Ruby gently put a hand on Henry's shoulder. The blonde, after trying to pull herself together, and talking to her son, had practically fled the apartment. It didn't take a genius to realise where she would have gone, and Ruby had tried to convince Henry to stay with her at Emma's old apartment with her and let them have their space, but the boy had refused, saying that his mom needed him.

She had hoped that by the time they reached the apartment, the pair would at least have made some attempt at speaking, deciding whether it was to be talked out tonight, or given time. Emma sitting forlorn on the porch, however, suggested otherwise.

She looked down at Henry, who on seeing Emma, set his face in a blank expression. "You sure you want to go home tonight kid?"

He nodded. "I want to see my mom."

Ruby gave him a sad smile. She had her concerns about the former Evil Queen herself. "Okay. Come on then." She followed him up the path, following his example as he walked silently past Emma and into the house.

"Mom?"

Regina appeared almost instantly at the sound of her son's voice, hovering in the doorway to the dining room. "Henry?" The boy ran to her, barreling into her in a hug. Closing her eyes, she let herself hold him tight. Finally opening her eyes, she saw Ruby still hanging back by the door.

"How are you holding up?" asked Ruby, taking in panda eyes and the tear tracks on the smaller woman's cheeks. The hurt was written all over her face, and for once, she had made no attempt to hide it. The sight was enough to break the she wolf's heart.

"My wife accused me of being a cheat," she sighed. "So about as well as can be expected." She felt Henry's arms tighten around her waist.

"You know she's sitting on the porch?" asked Ruby.

Regina nodded. "She has been for a while." At the she wolf's frown, she added. "The feeling of her magic so close by is impossible to ignore, particularly when she's emotional."

"She's been crying a lot, and she really is sorry," said Henry, looking up at her.

She nodded. "I know, dear, but sometimes sorry isn't quite enough." Raising a hand to wipe her eyes, she cleared her throat. "Would you perhaps like to stay with Ruby tonight?"

He shook his head against her abdomen. "I want to stay with you."

"You know you don't have to stay with me, darling, I'll be okay," said Regina, moving to kneel in front of him.

He shook his head again. "I want to stay with you."

This time, Regina nodded. "Okay." Looking over to Ruby, she offered her a sad smile. "Thank you for bringing him back."

"It really is no bother, Regina," said Ruby, wishing she could do more for the woman. Since her decision to remain in Storybrooke rather than return to the Enchanted Forest, the pair had become friends, but on Regina's terms. The former Queen was still slow to open up and trust, but Ruby had been patient, and in doing so, had seen glimpses of the woman Emma got to see every day, and the she wolf had to admit, the blonde was one lucky girl. Something which made it all the harder to understand how Emma could even thought for a moment that she would cheat. "If there's anything I can do, just call."

The smaller woman nodded. "Thank you." She glanced down to Henry. "Why don't you go up and get ready for bed? I'll be up to see you in a moment."

Giving her one last squeeze of a hug, Henry said his good night to Ruby before taking to the stairs.

"I mean it, Regina, just call. I don't care what time it is or what you need," said Ruby, once he was out of sight.

"I know," nodded Regina. "And I can only thank you. But we'll be okay, I promise. There were some hurtful things said tonight, that I can't deny, but I can say that it won't be the end of us."

Ruby gave the woman a sad smile. "For what it's worth, she's an absolute ass for what she said. For even thinking it."

Regina nodded once more. "Something I'm sure she now knows."

Offering one last small smile, Ruby turned towards the door. Pausing with her hand on the door handle, she glanced back over her shoulder. "Don't you dare take it easy on her."

"Oh I won't, but I think she'll be harder on herself than I could ever be."

Leaving the mansion, Ruby had intended to walk straight past Emma, but found she couldn't make herself ignore her twice.

"You don't need to say anything," said Emma, sniffling.

"I wish there was something I could say, Ems," sighed the brunette. "But you really screwed up here. I promised your mother before she left I'd look after you, but I can't protect you from yourself. That woman in there loves you…you just have to hope that's enough.

Breaking into fresh sobs, Emma looked up at the she wolf. "I love her, and I've spent months, hell years, doing that…defending her against anyone who dared say anything against her, and then I do this!" She let her head drop, tears falling to the painted wood beneath her. "I let things fester in my head, and I didn't even give her a chance…and I hate myself for it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Henry?"

The boy looked up from his comic, taking in the nervous stance of his mother in the doorway.

"I have something to show you," she said, a small smile on her face. She held out her hand for him to take.

Laying down his comic book, Henry pushed himself up from his bed, taking his mother's hand with a frown. Looking up, he caught the wide smile now plastered on his brunette mother's face, and knew it was borne out of the simple fact he had willingly taken her hand. The thought made him a little sad, regretting the way he had once treated her so that now, it took only such a simple action to make her so happy. He followed as Regina led him down the basement stairs, stopping before a floor length mirror. His eyes wide, he looked up at her in wonder. "You did it?"

The older brunette nodded. "I did. Well, of course, Jefferson helped with the logistics of it, but it's done."

"So Emma can see Snow and David, and I can see the Enchanted Forest?" he asked excitedly.

Regina nodded. "I know you've been excited to see the world your mother and I come from, but could I ask you to wait a little longer? I'm going to tell Emma tonight at dinner. I thought perhaps it would be nice if your first trip could be a family one?"

Smiling, Henry nodded eagerly. "This is gonna be so cool!" He stepped closer to the mirror, cautiously reaching out a hand.

"You can touch it," encouraged Regina. "You won't fall through. Although the frame is spelled, the portal doesn't activate without the magic ingredient."

Henry turned with a frown. "Magic ingredient?"

Regina moved to kneel down to his level, pulling the vial on the chain around her neck from beneath her shirt, and letting him see the contents.

The boy stared in wonder at the contents, watching the colours move around each other endlessly. "What is it?"

"True Love," the former Evil Queen said with a soft smile. "More specifically, Emma and I's love."

Henry took the vial in the palm of his small hand, amazed at the warmth that emanated from it. "It feels all warm."

Regina nodded. "It is rather comforting. It's part of the reason I've taken to wearing it."

"Could I have one?" asked Henry, turning the vial over in his hands.

"Of course, sweetheart," nodded the older brunette. "You know you mother and I have more than enough love for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in posting - unfortunately real life deadlines got in the way! I'm still amazed at the response this story has gotten, and so glad you've stuck with me. I'm sorry I haven't replied to as many reviews as I would have liked, but just to let you all know, they are very much appreciated!**

**** SQ ** ** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ ****

"Is Emma still outside?" was what Henry asked the moment Regina stepped into his room, her face now cleared of marred make-up.

Regina nodded. "Yes." She sat at the foot of his bed.

"Are you going to talk to her?" he asked, not quite sure which answer he was hoping to hear. As much as he loved his mothers', and loved them as a family, he felt protective towards his adoptive mother. He hadn't always felt that way, he knew, but since Regina had truly tried to change for his sake, and for Emma, she had shown herself to be more vulnerable than he could ever have imagined. The woman who sat at the foot of his bed now was not the Evil Queen, but the emotional equivalent of a hopeful child.

Regina took her time in answering. Part of her was so angry at the blonde for even thinking she could cheat, but the greater part of her was hurting, and she knew that only Emma was capable of taking that pain away. "Yes, I think I am."

Henry nodded. He expected as much. "Are you going to forgive her?"

Tears gathered once more in Regina's chocolate brown orbs. "I don't think I can do anything but."

The corners of his lips tugging up in a small smile, Henry moved to hug his mother tightly. As her arms wrapped around him, he felt her smile against his temple. "Don't go easy on her. I know how easy you give into her."

Regina pulled back, the small smile staying on her face. "You and Miss Lucas seem very concerned with how easily I forgive your mother."

"She hurt you bad mom, you shouldn't just forgive things like that," he said, his face the picture of childlike innocence.

The older brunette nodded. "I know sweetheart, but as much as she hurt me, she'll be punishing herself far more than I could."

Henry frowned, trying to understand. "She is sorry."

"I know," said Regina, in a quiet voice. "And she will be for a long time." Leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her son's forehead, she pushed herself to her feet. "You try and get some sleep." She leant down to place another kiss to his forehead. "I promise Emma and I shall still be here in the morning. What she did isn't going to be easy to forgive, but I've been forgiven for far worse crimes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Trying to give you a few updates in a row to make up for my recent lack of updates. I know a few of you have said that these chapters are too short - and I know they are certainly a lot shorter than I usually write, but this is intentional, and an experiment of sorts. With my other stories, I always end up on a tangent and far from where I intended, and I had a clear picture of where I want this to go, and I want to keep it on track, hence the shorter chapters. **

**** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ****

Regina stood in front of the mirror, smoothing out her dress. She turned sideways, taking in the flat plane of her stomach. Placing her hand to the space, she let a small smile tug at her lips. Emma may be in the dark about a lot of things, but there was one thing she was going to be the first to know.

The former queen had dared to hope, but hadn't wanted to share the news until she was sure. And today, after dropping Henry off with Ruby at the blonde's old apartment, she had finally stopped by the pharmacy to pick up what she needed. The proof now sat on the back of the sink, a little blue cross proving they were to be made mothers once more.

Taking a deep breath, she could smell dinner cooking downstairs. She had made Emma's favourite; four cheese mac and cheese with home-made fries and garlic bread. It was something that Regina had never made before meeting Emma, but those puppy dog eyes were enough to convince her to try anything. She had since discovered that her culinary skills extended to comfort food, with a healthy twist, of course.

She wanted tonight to be perfect. A moment she could always remember with a smile. So many of her moments with Emma were moments she could remember fondly, but this, she wanted to be a moment she would never forget.

They were actually having a child together. There was a life growing inside of her that they had created. The Saviour and the Evil Queen had created life through their love. If that wasn't the stuff of fairytales, Regina didn't know what was.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina stood by the window in her study, the curtain open only the barest fraction so as to be able to see the blonde still huddled on her porch. Emma had been outside for about five hours now, and had made no attempt to either come inside, or even knock. So far, the furthest she had gotten was turning to look at the door, tears flowing down her cheeks.

The former Queen had been standing at the window of her darkened study since putting Henry to bed, hoping that the blonde would make a move, and come inside. Instead, she seemed intent on letting her own guilt cause her to freeze to death as temperatures continued to drop the later the hour got. With a sigh, Regina looked down at the hand resting on her stomach. She still had to tell Emma about their miracle.

While part of her wished that she had it in her to let the blonde live with her guilt for a few days, she was no longer a person capable of that. She loved Emma too much. She needed her. Slipping her heels back on, she headed for the front door, only stopping in the foyer to pull on her coat and scarf before stepping up to the door. Taking a deep breath with her hand on the handle, she finally pulled the door open and stepped outside.

Emma looked up the moment she heard the door crack open. Seeing Regina slip outside, she wanted to run to her and apologise for everything, and take her in her arms and promise to never to anything so stupid again. Instead, however, she found herself rooted to the spot, watching as Regina walked slowly towards her, before sitting elegantly down on the step next to her.

"Will you let me talk now?" asked the brunette, her voice quiet. "Hear my side?"

"I'd have listened before," blurted Emma, fresh tears filling her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Regina paused for a moment, reaching over to take Emma's hand in her own. "Because with the rage you were in, part of what I have to say would only have made matters worse." She slowly brought the hand in her own to rest on her stomach.

Emma's eyes widened in shock as the small action translated itself. "Oh my god…did I…did we?"

The former Queen nodded, unable not to smile a little at the look on Emma's face. "The night we made magical fireworks is my best guess," she said, watching as Emma fought to control a smirk. "We did it." She let her gaze drop to her feet. "I truly couldn't have told you that earlier and stood there and let you accuse me of carrying anyone else's child but yours."

"I wouldn't!" blurted Emma.

Regina raised her head, meeting Emma's gaze. "Yes, you would have. Emma, I have never been scared of you, but earlier tonight, when you stood in front of me and accused me…"

Emma fought to speak around the lump in her throat. If she thought she hated herself before, now she couldn't loathe herself any more. "I can never be sorry enough…I just…you were so distant…and there was the smell of cologne and smoke…"

"Sorry doesn't cover it, Emma, it never will," said Regina with a said smile. "What you said…the way you looked at me. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that. It hurt me, Emma. You stood there, and let the doubts in your mind make you believe that I was capable of doing something like that to you. I could _never_ do anything like that to you. It would kill me to know that something I had done caused you so much pain."

Emma reached out to take Regina's free hand with her own, gripping it tightly. "It kills me to think that I let myself doubt you. I hate myself for it. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible, and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I swear, Regina, it makes me sick to think that I let myself believe that for even a moment."

The brunette sighed. There were so many feelings to be dealt, but tonight, she was simply to drained to even consider it. "I can't just forget this ever happened, Emma, but I can't hate you for it either. I need you, more now than ever."

"I'm here, I swear," said Emma, trying to wipe her tears away with a clumsy hand. "Whatever you need me to do to try and make it up to you."

Regina squeezed the hand in her own. "We'll get through this, and I know that'll take time, but I need you now." She leant into the blonde, letting their foreheads rest together. "Maybe I shouldn't have hidden it from you, but when have I ever been able to hide a thing from you? And If you'd asked, you'd have known I was lying, then there would be no surprise. And I so wanted to surprise you, just this once."

"So Henry was right when he said you've been working with Jefferson?" asked Emma.

Regina nodded. "I thought you might like the chance to tell your mother she's about to become a grandmother once more." She reached inside her coat, slipping her hand beneath her scarf to extract the chain with a small vial on the end. She watched Emma's face as the blonde took in the swirling mix of colours. Their colours. "True Love bottled," she smiled. "it activates the mirror Jefferson and I have enchanted to create a portal to Fairytale Land."

"I can't believe what I did…" breathed Emma. "When you were doing everything for me."

The brunette simply shrugged. "What more can we say? I'm hurt, you're sorry, I love you, you love me, and we'll get through this.

Emma shook her head, "I swore I'd never doubt you again, and I let myself. You deserve more than that. So much more."

Regina turned to Emma with a small smile. "Perhaps I do, but I chose you. I'll always choose you, even if it kills me." With a sigh, she pushed herself to her feet, tugging Emma's hand to bring her with her. With deliberate steps, she led the blonde directly upstairs, pausing only to turn the lock on the door.

Upstairs, she turned to Emma, leaning in to place a single kiss to her lips. She tugged at the blonde's clothes, Emma, quickly getting the message and discarding them hastily before moving to undress her. With tears in her eyes, the blonde slowly removed each article of clothing, taking care to press kisses to each new piece of exposed skin, practically worshipping her. And in particular, her stomach. The former Queen could hardly blame her. It had become impossible for her to keep her hands off it herself, even though there was as yet, nothing to be seen or felt.

Moving to lay on the bed, Regina once more tugged the blonde with her, pulling the covers over them When Emma settled on her back, she curled up in her arms, laying with her head on Emma's chest. A flick of her hand later, the light in the room was extinguished, leaving only the glow of vial of True Love around Regina's neck as the only source of light.

The blonde, exhausted, but now as content and relieved as she could be with Regina in her arms, was quick to drift off. Regina wasn't quite so lucky. She remained awake, watching Emma sleep in the pale light, as the colours flickered over her skin. Sorry might not be enough, thought Regina, but Emma was forgiven nonetheless. She had been forgiven for worse after all, and it made her a better person.

**** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** **

**So I'm thinking that this is going to be the final chapter, with a longer epilogue of their visit to the Enchanted Forest to come to complete it. What do you guys think?**


End file.
